Hasu no Kami
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: Deidara entered Konohagakure two years ago, his right arm nearly torn off. it was only the efforts of the Hasu Clan that saved him. now, he is bound to the young heir, Ume Hasu. Deidara of course, is not bothered by this. (M- bloodshed, sexual suggestion.team 7 and 8 are gender switched. meaning Sasuke- Sasuko, Naruto-Naruko, Sakura-Sakurai, Hinata-Hinamaru, Kiba- Koi, Shino-Shaoi)


**_The Test._**

_(For all intends and purposes of this story- Ino Yamanaka is younger than everyone else, and so is Sakura Haruno. I don't like them.)_

Ume sat on a log grumbling, waiting for their sensei. Sadly, the Hasu prodigy had been placed on a team with a total lazy ass. He brushed his long plum colored hair out of his blood red eyes. He hated that he was on such a lame team. The scent of cigarette smoke wreathed around him and he hissed. A man stood before the three boys, he had a goatee, almost spiky hair tied with his Konoha headband.

"He kids, why are you crying? I didn't do anything yet." He laughed. Shikamaru coughed and complained about the cigarette smoke. Ume had jumped back into the tree that was behind him, wrinkling his nose. He threw a senbon and it cut off the tip of the cigarette.

"Hm?" the jounen looked at the burning cherry on the ground with the violet senbon stuck into the ground nearby. He looked up to find Ume up in the tree, reloading his senbon-launchers.

"Ah! A volunteer. This team is about strategy, so you will have to separately use your own brain to defeat me. Then, you will work together." He said.

"uhg. How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Your name is Ume, if I'm not correct. From the Hasu clan and can use your family's keikei Genkei to its full length? Also, not afraid to live up to the vampiric stereotype if your clan." The jounen stated.

'That is correct." Ume's voice was deep and heady. All Hasu members had a certain allure about them, it was from working with carnivorous plants as familiars. Everything about him invited everybody regardless of gender in. he was tall, taller than Shikamaru, his plum shaded hair fell down to his shoulders in a straight sheaf, red flight goggles rested on top of his head, somewhat holding his bangs out of his eyes. He wore a shirt that was lose and open to mid chest, showing lithe muscle. A katana rested on his hip, a lotus engraved into the hilt. To Shikamaru, his essence whispered strategist, and good shogi player, to Asuma; he whispered strong adversary and good student.

"Well. I am Asuma, I am your teacher. Now, Ume Hasu, attack me." Asuma ordered.

"No." Ume crossed his arms.

"What?" Asuma frowned.

"You never make the first move or you're destined to fail. You wait to see what your advisory does, and act on that." His strategy, Asuma noted, was sound and a way to assess fighters right off the bat. Shikamaru and Ume wouldn't make good sparing partners. They'd just stand there and stare at each other. Asuma shrugged and coated a kunai with wind chakra, and threw it at Ume. He dodged it and it went through the tree.

"You're a jounen… and THAT'S the best you can do? Humph. I heard that Asuma Sarutobi was a flunk. That the only reason he became a jounen was because his daddy is the Hokage." Ume sneered. Asuma growled, and rushed forward, blind by anger. Ume smirked and made a whirl of handsigns and placed his palm on the ground,

_"Hasu Art: Seeds Of Entrapment!" _ he called. Vines covered in long thorns ripped out of the ground and twined around the man, digging into his body and trapping him there. Roses, dark red and spewing a sickly sweet smell opened along the branches. Asuma struggled, then found his body going weak.

"whats going on?" Asuma asked, panic edging his voice.

"The roses scent, while completely harmless to me, sends messeges to all your nurons to relax, so none of your muscles are truly working right now." Ume explained, "You know, you're a pathetic jounen if you fell for my taunting. Unless there's some truth in it? Even then though… Ninja should NEVER fall to goading." Ume sneered.

"I know. You did well, Ume. You are a good strategist." Asuma hung his head in shame. He, a jounen, son of the Third Hokage, fell for a little genin's trick, of goading. Next was Nara. This strategist won easily by coaxing him into a trap with cigarettes. Choji just chased I'm around until his tar blackened lungs gave out.

"Oh... an ok. You all pass… go eat or whatever. We will meet at the Hokage tower at ten tomorrow." He huffed.

"Nice endurance Choji." Ume smirked at the pudgy boy and fist bumped him. Choji smiled at Ume,

"Thanks Ume. Can I come by and get some more of your Jasmine vine? My mother lives them, and they smell nice." Choji asked.

"Course. Come-on." Ume put his hands in his pockets.

"Can Shika come with?" Choji asked. Ume frowned,

"Whatever. If he touches the wrong plant he'll get eaten. Suits me just fine." Ume shrugged and lead the two boys the Hasu compound. They went through the gates and were stopped by the guards.

"Hey Ayame Ran." Ume smiled at the two guards.

"Who are your friends, Ume-kun?" the one with blindingly red hair asked.

"Well, I'd hoped you'd remember Choji, Ayame, and the other one is just a teammate- Nara." Ume frowned at the mention of his other teammate.

"Oh. I'm Ayame," The redhead smiled, "And this is Ran." She gestured to her partner, a tall boy with bright blue hair and the same bloody red eyes all the Hasu had. Shikamaru nodded and shook her hand,

"Shikamaru Nara."

"You have to be careful in here, Nara." Ran growled, narrowing his red eyes, "over half of the foliage in here is carnivorous. Some have teeth which should warn you. But others are a little more… creative. Don't. Touch. Anything." Ran growled at him, "We can't save you if you're eaten."

Shikamaru sweat-dropped, "Alright. Thanks for the warning."

The three boys walked through the gates, and Ume turned around,

"Nara, if Ayame mentions anything about dates or anything like that, don't."

"Why?" Shikamaru was confused. He thought the redheaded girl was pretty.

"She is related with the Pinguicula ramose. They lure in prey with their beauty and scent. She'll chew you up and spit you out." Ume stated. As they were entering a grove of trees that were coated in pretty white flowered vines, the scent took them over and their minds fuzzed- except for Ume, who was immune to all the plants effects. But, a blur of blue and blonde shot out of the tree, and barreled into Ume knocking him out of the grove. Choji and Shikamaru followed, kunai drawn defenses ready- but what they saw surprised them. Ume was rolling on the d=ground with a blue clad blonde haired boy- Iwa no Deidara. They rolled on the ground, and an odd noise was coming from Ume. A smooth rumble- he was laughing. Choji and Shikamaru sheathed their weapons and waited till the fight ended. It ended with Deidra having Ume pinned, harms above his head. But Ume grinned and his red eyes deepened in color, and light flashed over his fangs. Deidara hissed and grabbed his neck, and rolled off Ume. Ume ginned and stood.

"I win Dei."

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!" the blond boy screamed.

"You're the one who agreed." Ume shrugged. "Now I have to get some Jasmine for Choji. Why don't you go and find Katara?" Deidara grumbled and stood.

"What was that about? What did Deidara agree too?" Choji asked as they got the Jasmine vines. Ume looked at his almost-friend,

"Remember when he showed up half dead after Uchiha Itachi attacked him?" Choji nodded, "In return for the Hasu Clan harboring him, well… our vampiric tendencies are closer to the myth than you may think"

* * *

_Fox: Hey everyone, hope you like it. Yaoi, who doesnt._

_Deidara: I dont know uhn. I love me Ume-kun!_

_Ume: Dramaticly emo-flips purple hair what-ev._

_Fox/Deidara: OH NO! Ume went EMO!_

_Fox: I'll ave to fix that. but none of this exept the Hasu Clan belong to me. PM me and maybe ill let you have a scene in the end credz, and you can do the disclaimer!_


End file.
